


The Magnet Theory (Mino/Jinwoo)

by SuperNatuGirL



Series: Jinwoo's Special [1]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, SongKim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperNatuGirL/pseuds/SuperNatuGirL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you know that Jinwoo and Mino shared the same opinion about love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magnet Theory (Mino/Jinwoo)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been posted at my AsianFanfics account. Both are unedited version so sorry ^ _ ^;a

It's a good day for a story from the members of the famous rookie, Winner, when two... less-clever(to put it nicely) members discussed their own theories about magnets.

 

To be honest here, Mino and Jinwoo both aren't the brightest crayons in the box. Mino with his 'bad boy behavior' all his student years, he was never one to sit still on his chair and pay attention to what the teacher is teaching in front of the class. On the other hand, Jinwoo was that kind of student - the good one, or so you might say. But his 'innocent' image seemed to get a better of him, making everyone around him were having a hard time to make him understand about one simple thing.

 

And then one day in September, both Mino and Jinwoo started to question the 'magnet'.

 

'How could a pair of magnets could pull each-others in a tight hug?'

 

Obviously, the word-choice of that question can make even a new-born baby stopped crying. It was stupid, really, especially as Taehyun fell face-first to the floor when he passed the two idiots. Seunghoon can't help but actually bang his head to the nearest wall when Taehyun told him, and Seungyoon said something about 'Someday I'll give up this leader position'. But the two idiots didn't seem to realize the stupidity of their question.

 

Didn't stop there, they are starting to discuss about their own theories about the magnets.

 

Taehyun would never forget to put his head-set on whenever he walked past them. Seungyoon would just throw himself away from those two, and Seunghoon would just cry somewhere in the universe. Because seriously, no one sane in this world want to hear such theories as; "They might didn't have any choice. The world is so cruel" or "Maybe they liked hugs".

 

and as one day, a theory slipped from Jinwoo's lips and made Seungyoon stop frozen on his track.

 

"What if they loved each-other? wouldn't it make sense, Mino-yah?"

 

That was it, because literally no one in the house can stand it anymore. So doing what he supposed to do long ago, Seungyoon explained to them how it wasn't possible for magnets to 'love'.

 

"You see, Jinwoo-hyung, Magnets are dead-being. And dead-beings can't feel. Love is a feeling, so magnets don't love"

 

Jinwoo almost believed him, before Mino cut in whatever Jinwoo was trying to say next, "But who knows somehow Magnets are the exception?"

 

So just take it as Seungyoon failed his attempt to make Mino and Jinwoo's stupid theories to stop. Because the next day, the theories developed into something more than that.

 

they started to test their theories with their whole bodies. Meaning, they practice. Brought their theories to the real-life.

 

Taehyun didn't even want to know, so he along with Seungyoon went to the recording studio, obviously to run away from those two mad people. Seunghoon didn't have that much of a choice, followed them soon after, brought some clothes with him in case they three might need to stay a bit longer than expected.

 

true to that, they return home the next day.

 

Actually, they wanted to stay a bit longer at the studio. Maybe stay there for life, if that's possible. But they had to return home to take care of some things. Even so, they planned to spend the night at the studio again. That was, until they smelled something was wrong with the way Mino and Jinwoo acted that day.

 

Seunghoon knows that whatever Mino and Jinwoo did the night before was something Seunghoon would never want to listen. Because he was pretty sure that whatever the reason would leave a scar on his soul and mind.

 

Taehyun acted tough enough that he actually asked both Mino and Jinwoo just right away.

"So? How's the... magnet thingy going?"

 

The oldest hyung and the rapper both share a look before they tear up to look at the youngest member again. "I think we just proved our theory", a pause, "Magnets do have feelings, Seungyoon-ah," Jinwoo said, big toothy smile covered half of his face. Then, Mino continued with his own dumb smile he is known for, "We both cofessed to each-others, and our bodies pulled together in a tight hug immediately. Like the magnets did!" Jinwoo nodded, "Like the magnets did!"

 

Seungyoon wanted to slap himself to death.

Great question, Taehyun.

 

Great question.


End file.
